The Dares!
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: Everyone plays a game of truth or dare. //In Progress//
1. male cheerleaders

**Once again, I was bored, and saw a video on you-tube. Had to write this.**

**Summary:The girls dare the guys (wolves included) to do something that will scar them for all eternity.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Let's play Dare!!!" Emmett shouted, to everyone. "OK." Jacob said, with an evil glint in his eyes. "Ooh-ooh can I go first?" I asked jumping up and down. "Sure love." Edward said, smiling at me because he knew I'd never have a good one.

I thought for a second, before a great idea hit me. "Ooh, great idea Bella!!" Alice said, zipping off. "What was it?" Jacob asked Edward, looking slightly scared. "I don't know, she ran off before I could read her mind." Edward said, shivering at the evil glint in my eye.

"I dare all the guys, to dress up as cheerleaders, and do a routine to the song 'Do your chains hand low' by Jibs, at the games at the school tonight." I said, smirking evilly.

"NO!!" All of the guys said at the same time. "Uh uh uh, you have to follow the rules." Rosalie said, laughing. "This is going to be so humiliating." Jacob said, rubbing his eyes.

//Two hours later//

"Tonight, we have some special guests to do a dance for us." The coach said, trying to hold back laughter. "Welcome, the La Push boys, and the Cullens, and Hales!" He said, bursting out laughing, as the guys walked out in skimpy cheer-leading outfits.

**A/N:I have a link to the dance in my profile. It is friggin hilarious.**

When they were finished, everyone was laughing so hard, me being one of those people.

"We shall get you back fro this." Edward muttered, as they all walked back into the school.

* * *

**I know, that was retardedly short. But it will be funnier if you watch the video. **


	2. Barbie boy

**First chapter was too short, so I'm going to go ahead and post the next chap. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"So who can go next?" I asked, as the guys all glared at me. "Alice you decide." Jasper said, glaring at me as well, I just smiled innocently."OK, everyone sit in a circle." She said, and we did as we were told.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck." She started, going around and hitting us all on the head. "Uh, Alice, I don't think you're doing it right." I said, as she started to speed up. "Silly Bella, this is how I pick the person. I do it forty times, and whoever my hand lands on, is it." She said, going around a few more times. "Goose!" She yelled, and it took me ten seconds before I realized she'd hit me.

"Uh, OK. Jasper, truth or dare?" I asked, hoping he would say truth, I only have one good dare in me. "Dare." He said, trying to be brave in front of all the other guys. "Shoot. OK uhm. I dare you to put on a slutty pink outfit, go to the mall, and sing barbie girl." I said, as his face paled even more.

"Ooh." All the guys said, chuckling. "I have to put on a skirt again?!" He asked, looking terrified. "Yes you do, everyone follow me." Alice said, as she drug Jasper back to their house.

**Jaspers POV**

I never knew Bella to be so devious. "You look so pretty." Alice said, as she applied pink lip gloss to my lips. "Aw, Bella never said you had to put on make-up." I said, attempting to wipe it off, but Alice slapped my hand away.

"I know, but you looks so pretty. And I had a vision, and in it you were wearing make-up. And other things were happening." She trailed off, smiling to her self.

"What kind of other things?" I asked, my voice rising in fear. "You'll see." She said in a sing-song voice. "You know, if I didn't love you more then life and death itself, I would've left you years ago." I said, as she applied blush to my cheeks.

"Aw, I am brilliant!" She said, backing off to get a better look at me.

"Let's go downstairs sweetie." She said, holding my hand. I may be a vampire, but dang these stilettos are hard to stand up in, how does Alice do it?

"Oh my gosh!!" Bella said, as everyone rolled on the floor laughing. "Yeah, let's just go." I muttered, growling lightly. "I'm so happy! I have a new sister." Bella said, hugging me lightly.

"Yes you do.. Belly." I said, causing her to stop laughing. "Don't call me that." She said, hitting me on the arm lightly. "Yeah, that hurt so much." I said in a dead tone.

We arrived at the mall shortly, and I was getting many stares. I wonder why? "Well wish me luck." I said, leaning in to give Alice a kiss. "No, I don't want you to mess up your make-up Jasper." She said, pushing me away.

"That sentence is wrong in so many ways." Emmett said, trying to hold back his laughter, he was failing miserably.

I turned around, and gasped as I saw that there were speakers, and a stage set up in the middle of the floor, and posters hanging up everywhere of the "barbie boy"

"What the-" I started, but was cut off by Emmett.

"While Alice was fixing you up, I ran down here and set everything up." Emmett said, going up onto the stage. "Are you all ready to see the barbie boy?" He screamed into he mic, earning a cheer from the crowd that had gathered.

"Well, here he is." Emmett said, gesturing to me. "Why me." I said, as I walked closer to the stage. "If it makes you feel any better, Alice agreed to do Ken's parts." Bella said, as Alice walked up beside me holding a microphone. "Well, we might as well get this over with." I said, as we walked onto the stage.

**(Alice)Hi Barbie**

**(Me)Hi Ken **

**(Alice)Do you wanna go for a ride? **

**(Me)Sure Ken**

**(Alice)Jump In...**

**(Me) I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life  
in plastic, it´s fantastic. You can brush  
my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.**

**(Alice)Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(Me)I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life  
in plastic, it´s fantastic. you can brush  
my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation. **

** (Me)I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your dolly.**

** (Alice)You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the  
glamouring thing, kiss me here,  
touch me there, hanky panky. **

**(Me)You can touch, you can play, if you say  
"I´m always yours" uu-oohuh..**

**(Me)I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life  
in plastic, it´s fantastic. you can brush  
my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation. **

** (Alice)Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(Me)Ah Ah Ah yeah**

**(Alice)Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(Me)Ooh oh ooh oh**

**(Alice)Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(Me)Ah Ah Ah yeah**

**(Alice)Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(Me)Ooh oh ooh oh  
**

** (Me)Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever  
you please, I can act like a star, I can beg  
on my knees.**

** (Alice)Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let´s go party.  
**

** (Me)You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m  
always yours" You can touch, you can play,  
if you say: "I´m always yours"**

** (Alice)Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(Me)Ah Ah Ah yeah**

**(Alice)Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(Me)Ooh oh ooh oh**

**(Alice)Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(Me)Ah Ah Ah yeah**

**(Alice)Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(Me)Ooh oh ooh oh**

**(Me)I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life  
in plastic, it´s fantastic. you can brush  
my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation. **

**(Me)I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life  
in plastic, it´s fantastic. you can brush  
my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation. **

** (Alice)Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(Me)Ah Ah Ah yeah**

**(Alice)Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(Me)Ooh oh ooh oh**

**(Alice)Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(Me)Ah Ah Ah yeah**

**(Alice)Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

**(Me)Ooh oh ooh oh**

** (Me)Oh, I´m having so much fun! **

**(Alice)Well Barbie, we just getting started. **

**(Me)Oh, I love you Ken**

As soon as we finished, Alice pulled me into a kiss, and then the whole mall errupted in applause.

**Bella's POV**

"We should've video taped that." I said, as Alice and Jasper kissed. "Oh, don't worry. I did." Emmett said, holding up a video camera.

* * *

**OK, here's chapter two. Hope you liked it! :D**

**Review and tell me what you want to see next! :D  
**


	3. You want me to do what now!

**I know, three chapters in one day!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Wow Jasper, you actually sang really well." I said, as we got back in the car. "Yeah, yeah. Now can we get home? My pantyhose are riding up." He said, wiggling around in his seat. **(A/N: Jasper's outfit is in my profile.)**

"Dude, that sentence is so wrong, it's not even funny." Embry said, as Sam chuckled lightly.

When we pulled into the driveway, we saw that Carlisle, and Esme had returned home. (They had went to the store to get human food for Bella.)

"Ooh, maybe they'll play with us." Alice said, clapping her hands, and jumping up and down. When we walked in the door, Esme and Carlisle saw us, and dropped the bags from their hands. "Uh, son, why are you wearing a skirt?" Carlisle asked, looking frightened. "I was dared to dress this way, and sing at the mall." He said, looking down in embarrassment.

"Oh thank goodness." Esme said in relief, placing her hand over her heart. "Will you play Truth or Dare with us? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" Alice asked, jumping up and down. "Fine." Carlisle sighed, at the same time Esme said "While of course."

"Yay, thank you." Alice yelled, running forward and hugging them. "I'll be right back." Jasper said, darting up the stairs at inhuman speed. He returned 10 seconds later, wearing blue jeans, and a black, and white striped polo (And no make-up).

"OK Jazzy, it's your turn." Alice said, pinching his cheek. "OK, Emmett, truth or dare?" He asked smirking. "Dare" Emmett said, puffing out his chest. "OK, I dare you to wear in adult diaper, put a pacifier in your mouth, and go out on the highway shouting 'will somebody change my diaper." He said, laughing at the expression on Emmett's face.

"C-can't we just stay here and have a nice tea party instead?" Emmett asked, looking extremely scared. "Dude, you have to do it." Quil said in between laughs, as the rest of the pack rolled on the floor in laughter.

"Fine." He huffed, if vampires could blush, he would look like a tomato right now. "Here." Alice said, throwing him a package of adult diapers, and a pacifier.

"Ugh, stupid future seeing pixie." He muttered, as he went upstairs to get he came back down the stairs, everyone busted out laughing-even Carlisle and Esme!

"Let's just get this over with." He muttered, going out the door. "Do you have the camera Alice?" I whispered, as we all followed. "Duh." She said, pulling a camcorder out of her purse.

We were lucky, the highway was packed tonight, a lot of people would see this. We quickly pulled the car-or cars since the pack was with us- off the road, Emmett got out, and walked over to the edge of the road.

"WILL SOMEBODY CHANGE MY DIAPER?" He yelled, his voice slightly muffled by the pacifier.

**Mike Newton's POV**

"Son, stop pouting. If Bella doesn't feel that way about you, you'll just have to get over it." My father said, as I huffed in the passenger seat. (A/N: Has anyone ever noticed that if you say belt after you say passenger seat, it sounds like you're saying fasten your seat belt? I just thought I'd tell you that.)

"I don't wanna get over it I want Bella to lo-" I started, but stopped when I saw some burly dude wearing a diaper standing by the road. I quickly rolled down my window, and heard him yell "WILL SOMEBODY CHANGE MY DIAPER?" and busted out laughing.

"Isn't that Emmett Cullen from your school?" My father asked, and I gasped. "OH CRAP YOU'RE RIGHT! I said, pulling out my phone, oh this is going on you tube.

**Emmett's POV**

I opened my mouth to yell again, when I saw that annoying Mike Newton kid, video taping me with his phone. "Oh I don't think so." I muttered, pulling the pacifier out of my mouth, and throwing it really hard.

It hit Newton right between the eyes, and knocked him out. "OH YEAH, THAT'S HOW I ROLL!!" I yelled, thrusting my fist into the air.

**Jacob's POV**

We were all laughing so hard, and when Bella explained how that Newton kid was always asking her out, we laughed even harder. Emmett was still up there doing some weird victory dance for knocking him out, and I don't think he noticed that his diaper was starting to fall off.

"Em!" The blond leech yelled, as the diaper fell completely off. "What Rose?" He asked, trying to walk over to us, but tripping. "Never mind." She said, laughing.

**Bella's POV  
**

As soon as we got home, Emmett ran inside to change, and was waiting when we walked through the door. "OK, Edward truth or dare?" He asked, as Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and I all went "Ooh." (A/N: I know Carlisle, or Esme wouldn't do that, just use your imagination.)

"Dare." Edward said, obviously trying to be brave for me. "Aw Edward, you're such an idiot." I said in a baby voice, causing Jacob to laugh. "I dare you to put on a policeman's outfit, go to the strip club, and well strip. And when you get down to your boxers, you have to shake your butt, and say bow chika wow wow." He said, laughing at his plan.

"Uh-uh YOU WANT ME TO WHAT NOW?" He asked, looking freaked out. "Oh, you heard me." Emmett said, smiling evilly. "UGH, COME ON BELLA, YOU CAN'T APPROVE OF THIS MONSTROSITY!!!" He yelled, oh no, he wasn't dragging me into this.

"Aw, come on Eddie, it's just a game." I said, running my fingers up his arm.

**Edward's POV**

Apparently Alice had already called and signed me up, for as I walked in they told me I was up next. "Whoo, baby shake it!" A woman yelled, as I slid around the pole like a professional. What? I'm a vampire, I'm graceful

In about 20 minutes, I'd earned 150 dollars, and was down to my boxers. I looked over, and saw Bella drooling, and chuckled to myself. Well, here it goes.

"BOW CHIKA WOW WOW!" I yelled, trying extremely hard to keep a straight face. All of the women screamed, throwing more money on the stage.

And finally, after 15 more minutes of torture, I could leave. **(A/N: Edward's outfit in my profile.)**

**

* * *

OK, hope you liked it. Once again, Jasper and Edwards outfits are in my profile, hope you like them.  
**


	4. TURKEY DOG

**Here is chapter 4!! Please read my fellow penguins!! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Bow chika wow wow!" Rosalie said, running her fingers up Edwards arm, and chuckling. "So Rosalie, Truth or Dare?" Edward asked, causing Rosalie to stop smiling all together.

"Dare." She said, as we pulled into the driveway. "OK, well, since it's 26 days until Christmas, you have to get into the holiday spirit." He started, smirking evilly. "I dare you, to dress up, in a sexy Santa outfit, go to the store, walk up to any guy, get really close to his face. And then yell I have hemorrhoids in a nasally voice." He said, as we walked into the house.

"Wha- but. Aw come on." She said, putting on a whiny voice. "Nope you-haha- have to do it." Jacob said, in between laughs. "I have the perfect outfit!" Alice said, dragging Rosalie upstairs. "Is it just me, or does Alice have an outfit for everything?" I asked, staring at where Alice had just been standing.

"Trust me, it's not just you." Jasper said, shuddering. When Rosalie cam back down a few minutes later, all of the guys-minus Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle-started drooling.**(A/N: Rosalie's outfit is in my profile.)**

"Let's get this over with." She said, walking by, and closing Jacob's mouth-which had gone completely slack.

//At the mall//

**Rosalie's POV**

As soon as I walked through the doors, everyone turned to look at me. Any other day, I would've been happy, but now, not so much. I finally found a fairly hot guy-for a human anyway-and walked up to him.

I leaned in really close to him, and he started to get a dazed look in his eyes. When I was merely an inch from his face, I yelled-in the best nasal voice I could-" I have hemorrhoids!!!" The dazed look was instantly gone, and replaced by disgust, and fear.

"Uh OK, you know what. I'm gonna make this less awkward and pretend I have an appointment to go to." He paused, and looked at his watch. "Oh look, I have an appointment to go to!" He then ran out as fast as he could.

**Bella's POV**

When the guy ran off, we all busted out laughing. "Oh. My. Gosh. That was so funny!" Edward said, gasping for unnecessary air. "I will admit, that was funny." Carlisle said, doing his best to hold back his laughter-and failing miserably.

This went on for a few more minutes, and we all left, because we were about t pee our pants from laughing so hard. As soon as we got in the car, Rosalie picked out her victim.

"Jacob, truth or dare?" She asked, looking very evil. "Truth." He said, not even wanting to mess with embarrassing himself in a public place. "Chicken bawk bawk bawk!" Rosalie said, pointing her finger in Jacob's face. "No he's to big to be a chicken. he's a..." Emmett paused for a second, looking off, and thinking really hard. "He's a turkey oh yeah. GOBBLE GOBBLE!" Emmett said, earning confused stares from everyone.

"Will you just ask the question hemorrhoids girl?" Jacob said, smirking at Rosalie. "Fine, are you afraid of any type of animal?" Rosalie asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Me pbblt no." He said, waving his hand. "Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep." We all turned to look at Jasper, who just kept saying beep over and over.

"I have a built in lie detector, Jacob is lying like a dog." He said, then burst out laughing at his stupid joke."OK, so what animal are you afraid of?" Rosalie asked, raising her eyebrows at the uh.. Turkey dog. Hahaha.

"FINE, I'm a-afraid of.......... Turtles." He said, looking down after he finished. "Turtles?" I asked, placing my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

"What? Turtles are so scary." He said, shuddering. "Uh no they're not." Alice said, shaking her head. "Well, you obviously haven't been chased by one." He said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Uh, dude. You're a dog, you could outrun a turtle easily, not even hard." Emmett said, shaking his head in disappointment. "Yeah well, apparently this one had it's DNA altered, it was soooooo fast." He said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Man, you're giving La Push a bad name." Quil said, copying Emmett, and shaking his head.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not afraid of ladybugs." Jacob snapped at him, as Quil gasped. "That was supposed to be our secret, you promised you wouldn't tell." Quil said, his bottom lip trembling like he could cry.

"I-I'm sorry man, it just slipped out." Jacob said, going to pat him on the back, but Quil pulled away. "Just leave me alone." He said, jumping out of the car, luckily, we had just pulled into the driveway.

I quickly ran in after him, feeling immensely sorry for him. "AW, it's OK Quil, can I tell you something?" I asked, wrapping my arm around him. "What?" He asked, sniffling.

"You're embarrassed about being afraid of ladybugs, well I'm afraid of mouses." I said, as my cheeks heated up. "So? A lot of people are afraid of them, and the correct term is mice." He said, not looking at me.

"Oh, I'm not talking about the rodent, I'm talking about the thing you use on the computer." I said, as he stared at me in shock. "You're afraid of a computer mouse?" He asked, before bursting out laughing.

"OK, now, do you feel better?" I asked, as he wiped away the tears from his laughter. "Uh duh!" He said, pulling me into a one-armed hug. "Is it safe to come in?" Edward's voice came from outside.

"Yeah." I said, as the family room instantly filled up with people. As soon as they walked in, Jacob got an evil glint in his eyes. "So, Sam, truth or dare?" He asked, as everyone gasped.

"OOH, oh do you diin't!" The pack all said at the exact same time.

* * *

**OK, so should Sam pick Truth or Dare? **


	5. This is a holdup, give me your chocolate

**Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the wait, I've been having writers block. I rewrote this chapter at least three times.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight*sniffle-sniffle.***

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV**

Sam looked off into space for about 15 minutes, making us all sweat. Well, that's a figure of speech for the vampires. But Edward looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel.

"Well, since I know a boy that's afraid of turtles could never come up with anything good. I'll give you two chances, truth and dare." He said, smirking at me.

"Oh I can't come up with anything good can I?" I asked, tapping my chin mischievously. "OK for truth, have you ever.... danced in a public place?" I asked, knowing he would think he was right, and that I couldn't give anything good. "Yeah, who hasn't?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"OK, now for your dare.." I trailed off, touching my fingertips together, and looking like a evil genius. "I dare you, to put on a gangster outfit, go to the mall, and yell, this is a holdup, give me all your chocolate." I said, causing Sam to gasp, and everyone else to bust out laughing.

"B-but I could get arrested." He stuttered, his eyes darting back and forth. "Don't worry I already called the mall owners and the cops to tell them it would be fake." Alice said, patting his head lightly.

"Ugh, I hate you all!!!!!" He said, stomping up the stairs to change. "You know, we might as well stay at the mall, we've been there a lot today." Bella said, and we all agreed.

When he came back down, all the guys wolf whistled. (No pun intended.) "Can we get this over with!" He said, pointing the fake gun at us. What a doofus. **(A/N: Sam's outfit in my profile.)**

**Sam's POV**

Gosh, I feel like an idiot! And these pants are almost to short, I'm getting a crack attack. "Having problems Sam?" Edward asked, dang it! I forgot he can read minds.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just go!" I mumbled, walking into the mall. As soon as I walked in, everyone started staring at me. Big shocker there.

"All right, this is a holdup. GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR CHOCOLATE!!" I yelled, pulling the real looking water gun out of my pocket. "He's got a gun!!!" A woman yelled, shielding her small daughter behind her back.

"No NO! Bad boy, no scaring the people!" An elderly woman then proceeded to whack me in the head with her purse. Of course it didn't really hurt, but it felt like she had bricks in there!

"Bad kitty." She said, tripping me! She tripped me! I just got knocked down by an old lady! "Geez old lady! You've got problems!" I said, picking myself back up. "And don't you forget it!" She yelled, causing her dentures to fall from her mouth.

I heard the sound of running footsteps, and turned to see about twenty security guards heading my way. "I thought you said you told them!" I said, glaring at the pixie-like leech. "I never said I told the security guards!" She said, dancing over to me.

A "STOP HIM!" was heard, and then I was tackled to the ground. "I hate this game!" I said under my breath, as I was handcuffed.

**Jacobs POV**

We spent about two hours convincing the security dudes that it was a dare. And they didn't believe until Sam squirted them with the water gun. **(A/N: I can just see the happening:Sam sitting on the table, while everyone argues with the guards, and Sam says "come here." And then he repeatedly squirts them! LOL)**

When we got home, everyone sat back in the floor, and Sam was just about to pick when...

**Edward's POV**

Sam was pondering who to pick when a girl walked through the front door. "I'm here to join the game!" She said, and she blocked me when I tried to read he mind."Who are you?" I asked, as she turned and gave me a toothy grin.

"I'm Rocker-Chick-12345, but you can call me Brittany." She said, running her fingers through her long brown hair. "You do know, this is a private party." Rosalie said, raising her eyebrows at Brittany.

"You do know that I'm the one writing this book, so I get to be in it if I want." She said, mocking Rosalie's tone. "What do you mean writing this book?" Alice asked, as we all stood up.

"Ugh, do you have a computer?" She asked. "Wait scratch that, I'll make one appear." She said, pulling out a notebook. "And a computer appeared in the middle of the room." She said, just as a computer appeared in the middle of the room.

"OK, fan fiction." She muttered, typing on the keyboard. "Come here!" She said, motioning us all over. She then showed us the screen, and we read everything that just happened to us (including the gangster thing) on the computer. "So wait, you're in control over what happens here? Jasper asked, and she nodded.

"Can you make Bella fall in love with me?" Jacob asked. smiling like an idiot. "Sorry, even I'm not that crazy!" She said, going to sit in the center of the floor.

"OK, I've made my decision! Brittany Truth or Dare?" Same asked, causing Brittany to gasp. "Oh, I don't think so!" She said, pulling out her notebook, and writing in it.

Ouch, we turned to see Sam hitting himself across the face over and over. "Stop it!" He yelled slapping himself a few more times. "OK." She said, before proceeding to write again. "When I said stop it, I didn't mean this!" He said, his voice sounding slightly nasal for he now had his finger up his nose.

"MWAHAHAH!! I'm so evil!" She yelled, before walking out the door. "Well, that was weird." Bella muttered, and we all agreed. **(A/N: Wow, deja vu')**

"So, Sam, who're you going to pick?" Jacob asked, as we all took our places in the floor.

"Hmm, I pick..."

* * *

**Hey sorry this chapter wasn't as funny. It was really weird writing about myself. LOL**

**Please review!**

**Lots of Love**

**-Brittany-  
**


	6. I vant to suck your blood

**OK, hopefully this chapter is funnier then the last.**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV  
**

"I pick-" He was interrupted by that Rocker-Chick-12345 girl running back into the room. "What do you want?" Edward asked, slightly annoyed. "I forgot something Edward." She said, running up and giving the emotional vampire a kiss.

"OK, bye Jazzy." She said, patting his head, before leaving the room. Everyone burst out laughing, well except for Jasper, who was still in shock. **(A/N: I know that was lame, but I shall never be able to kiss Jasper in real life, so I can pretend in this book. People who have a problem with that will be poked repeatedly with a spoon.)**

**Jasper's POV**

Whoa, that was the best kiss I've ever had.

_Jasper:That is not true!_

_Brittany:Well, it's my story._

_Jasper:I will always love Alice, I will never love you._

_Brittany:*punches him*_

_Jasper:You know that didn't hurt right?_

_Brittany: Oh yeah? *gets out notebook*_

_Jasper:OW, now my nose is hurting really bad._

_Brittany:*Smiles innocently._

_Random hobo:I like eggs_

_Brittany:???_

_Jasper:???_

_Alice:Can we get back to the story please?_

I was pulled out of my virtual IMing, by Emmett tapping me on the shoulder. "Rocker-Chick and Jasper, sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a thing in a baby carriage." He sang loudly, and busted out laughing when he was done.

"OK, haha so funny. Sam, who. Were. You. Going. To. Pick?" I asked through my teeth, knowing if I were human, I would be about the color of Bella.

"Carlisle, truth. Or. Dare?" He asked, as my entire family-including Bella-gasped. "Uh dare." He said, and slight fear was emitting from him. **(A/N:I know Carlisle would never be like this, but it's fiction. Please go along with it! :D)**

"I dare you, to put on some of those fake vampire fangs, slick your hair back, and put on a black cape; go to the hospital and say hello I am doctor fang, and I vant to suck your blood." Sam said, and my mouth just dropped.

"You're joking right?" Carlisle said, putting on his stern voice. "Nope, and Jasper has to run in, and hold garlic in your face, and you have to run out." He said, smirking evilly.

"Wait, how did I get dragged into this?" I asked, glaring at Sam.

"Well, we have to get him out of there somehow don't we? Oh, and when he runs out, you have to say do not worry I have saved you from the delusional man." He said, chuckling lightly.

_...At the hospital..._

**Carlisle's POV**

I feel like an idiot in this monkey suit, imagine what this will do to my reputation as a doctor. **(A/N:Carlisle's 'monkey suit' in profile)** "Are you sure we can't like, not do this, and have a nice tea party instead?" I asked, I know I sounded desperate, but I don't give a flying fladoodle.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, Jasper, go around back, and run in, in about 3 minutes." Sam said, giving Jasper a light shove. "I'm going, I'm going. Geeze, you don't have to be so pushy." Jasper said, disappearing from sight.

I walked through the hospital doors, and everyone turned to look at me. "Dr. Cullen?" One of the doctors asked in amazement, dropping his clipboard.

"No, I am doctor fang, and I vant to suck your blood." I said, and instantly heard chuckling from my so-called family. "Uh, are you feeling OK Carlisle?" He asked, placing his hand on my forehead. "You're freezing, and you look paler then usual. Do you need some medicine?" He asked in all sincerity, and I could here everyone guffawing outside now.

"I vant to suck your blo-" I started, but was interrupted by Jasper jumping through one of the windows (It was opened) and holding garlic in my face. I rolled my eyes, and ran outside.

"Do not worry, I have saved you from the delusional man." Jasper yelled, before running out behind me. Once we got outside, Jasper busted out laughing. Of course, since he could feel all of the others emotions, he was literally rolling on the ground laughing.

I quickly took out the plastic fangs, and climbed back into the car. "Let's just get out of here, before someone else sees me." I muttered, as everyone else quickly piled into all three of the cars.

_...Back at the house..._

"So Leah, truth or dare?" I asked, causing her to gasp. "Dare, doctor fang." She said, smirking. "Oh, so is that how it's going to be. Well, I dare you to kiss the Newton kid." I said, and the smirk was instantly gone from her face. "You mean that idiot that is like in love with Bella?" She asked, and Bella blushed.

"Yes, that's him." I said, placing the tips of my fingers together, and laying my chin on top of them. "Ugh, have a bowl of colgate toothpaste ready." She said, storming out the door.

_...At Mike's place..._

**Leah's POV**

This is going to be horrible. I thought to myself, as I knocked on the door. "Hello can I help you?" Mr.s Newton asked, looking up at me in shock, for I was about 2 feet taller then her. "Yes, is Mike here?" I asked, in the sweetest voice I could muster up. "Yes, I'll go get him." She said, walking off.

"L-Leah? Mike asked, as he came into view. **(A/N: They know each other, since he goes to La Push beach a lot.)**

"Hey Mike." I said, in a bored tone. "Do you need something?" He asked, rasing his eyebrows suggestively, the pig! "Just one thing." I said, and pulled him into a kiss.

I went to pull back, but he wrapped his arms around my neck, and pulled me closer to him. But, I just used a little extra strength, and pulled him off of me. "Bye bye." I said, waving at him, and running back to the car.

"So, how was it?" Jacob asked, laughing in my face. "I think I would've rather kissed one of the leeches." I said, wiping my mouth off repeatedly.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter better then the last. **

**Please review.**

**P.S. Would you like to get to kiss one of the characters in this book? If so in your review, tell me which character you would like to kiss, and I'll get you into the next chapter.  
**


	7. I kissed a girl

**I finally got a negative review, just when I thought the world up and got normal on me! Check it: **

_I was really enjoying this until you wrote yourself into the story...It was weird._

**I know it wasn't an exact flame, but geez, finally someone normal!! LOL Not that all of my wonderful readers aren't normal, I'm just saying.**

**But, thank you Nick, and this chapter is all for you!**

**Also, this chapter sucks really bad. I've had writers block, and I wanted to get a chapter up before Christmas.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Leah's POV**

We walked back into the house, and gasped at all of the girls standing there. And one of them was that annoying Brittany girl, she was wearing a military hat, and was directing everyone to certain places in the room.

"I want Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, Edward, Embry, and Seth to go sit on the floor." She said, pointing to the ground at her feet. "Bu-" Jacob started, but Brittany interrupted him. "NOW!" She yelled, and everyone instantly obeyed. (A/N: Yay me!)

"Girls, take your positions." She said, her voice sounding slightly evil. Everyone lined up in front of a certain guy, and took their turns kissing him.

"Hi, I'm Swimming cutie xoxo!" A girl said, kissing Embry full on the mouth. All the girls cheered, and she waved before leaving. "Hi, I'm SunnySkies4life!" A girl said, kissing Jasper, then Emmett, then Edward. "Ooh." All the girls said at the exact same time, which was a little creepy.

"I'm vampirechewtoy." One said, kissing Jasper for about 5 seconds. "HEY! That's enough." Brittany said, steam literally coming from her ears. (A/N: Wow, this is really lame. **:(**)

"Wow, I need to lock the doors better." Esme said, and everyone nodded in agreement. "Sup, I'm Sammy2010." One said, kissing Edward and then Jacob. Which I just had to laugh at, because Jacob's eyes got really big. "I'm -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-" One said, blushing lightly before pulling Seth into a kiss. "Hey, that's my brother you're kissing." i said, and she giggled. "I know." She said, before following other girls out the door.

"I'm Lori." A girl said, kissing Emmett. I hear Rosalie growl lightly from beside me, and I laughed. "I'm tash-263!" One said, tackling Jasper in a kiss. "OI!" Brittany yelled, pointing her pointy stick at the girl. "I'm babyface123." One said, kissing Edward. Bella was pouting lightly from beside me.

"Hi, I'm IwRiTe4yOu." One said, pulling Jacob into a kiss. I was rolling on the ground laughing by now. (A/N: I'm disappointed in myself :(.

"Hi, I'm 1901. But you can call me Bee." One said, pulling Edward into a kiss. (A/N: You have to read 1901 truth or dare story, it's so much better then mine.)

And there were two girls left after that;Brittany being one of them. "I'm 'LifeDon'tGiveUpJustYet." The other girl said, grabbing Jaspers shirt roughly, and pulling him into a kiss.

**Alice's POV**

"OH. MY. GOSH!!!!" I yelled, running up and pulling the girl off of Jasper. "Thank you sweetie." Jasper said, sighing in relief. "Oh, I didn't do it for you. What are you wearing?!" I asked, looking at the girl up and down. "Uh, clothes I hope." She smiling innocently at me. "B-but, those are guys clothes." She was wearing slacks with a button down shirt and tie.

"Yeah, these are my favorite." She said, pulling on the tie. "You have to let me give you a makeover." I said, well, more like pleaded. Her innocent smile was instantly replaced by one of horror. "Oh my holy Jasper!" She yelled, trying to make a run for it.

"Come on, you'd look so pretty in a dress." I said, grabbing her from behind. "You'll never take me alive. MUAHAHA!" She yelled, wiggling out of my grasp, and running out the door.

"DRATS!" I yelled, stomping my foot, but I did it a little to hard, for my foot went through the floor. "Alice!" Esme yelled, her voice filled with panic. "Sorry mom." I said, looking sheepish. "Sorry doesn't fix the floor does it?" She said, handing me some wood, and nails out of her pocket.

"How did you-" I started, but I stopped because I really didn't want to know. All of the guys, except for Emmett and Jasper, had got up off the floor, and went to rinse their mouths out. Jasper was sulking because I didn't pull the girl off of him for his sake.

"OK, well, I got to go. I have to go sulk at how much I sucked at this chapter." She said, kissing Jasper on the cheek, and walking from the room.

"Well, that was weird." Sam said, and Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but a girl walked in smirking. She went and sat next to Emmett, pulled out a camera, quickly took a picture with him, then walked off saying "Alright! Now I'm going to rub it in Carmen's face that I got a picture with her 'lover'!!"

"What does she mean lover? Who is this Carmen girl?" Rosalie screeched, pouncing on Emmett. "I don't know, I've never heard of a Carmen." He squeaked, fear evident in his voice.

"Yeah, likely story!" She yelled, throwing him out the window, which just happened to be opened. "OK, let's continue with the game." She said, smiling as if she hadn't just thrown her husband out the window.

"Uhm, OK. Esme truth or dare?" Leah asked, and Carlisled instantly put a protective arm around Esme. "Uhm dare?" She said, sounding unsure.

**Jasper's POV**

Leah opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Alice busting out laughing. "Good idea Leah." She said, earning confused glances from everyone. "I thought you couldn't see the future with werewolves." I asked my so-called loving wife.

"I know, it's weird." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "I dare you to put on a leather dress, and boots. Go to the bar, get up on the tables, and sing I kissed a girl by Katy Perry." She said, and everyone gasped. Just the thought of seeing my mother in a sexy outfit, is nerve-wracking.

"Come with me, mommy." Alice said, chuckling as she drug Esme up the stairs.

**Edward's POV**

When Esme came back down, everyone's jaw went to the floor. The thoughts that were coming from the pack guys were vary disturbing, I mean, come on, this is my mom! (A/N: Esme's outfit is in my profile)

"Stop staring, you'll burn holes." She said, closing Carlisle's mouth.

_...At the bar..._

We pulled up to "the dog house" which I thought was hilarious. "Oh look, now you have a place to stay." Emmett muttered, and Jasper busted out laughing.

"Let's just go." Esme said, as we walked in. All the girls got a lot of wolf whistles. but not of them were compared to what Esme got, trust me, you don't even want to know what some of these perverts are thinking. Esme quickly got up on the table, and started singing.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
_

She was starting to get into the song, and was now dancing around.

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it._

When she stopped, everyone applauded, and stuck money down her dress.*shudder*

"I don't think I'll ever look at Esme the same way again." Jasper said, pulling the words right out of my mouth. "That was fun." She said, putting an arm around Carlisle. "Sweetheart, are you OK?" Carlisle asked, gulping quietly.

"Of course, I was jsut having a lot of fun." She said, as Alice tackled her into a hug. "We are so going to have to swap beauty tips!" She said, as if talking to her best friend. "So Esme, who are you going to pick?" Bella asked, and we all looked back at Esme in slight fear.

" I pick.....

* * *

**OK, I know this chapter sucked ice (my personal quote) and I apologize. **

**So, who should Esme pick, really, I need some help here. LOL**

**And, this was the last time, I will be in the book *sniffle*  
**


	8. Very important PLEASE READ!

**OK, so allot of you might have heard, and allot of you might not have heard that Emma is Mr.s Kevin Jonas was in a car wreck, and had fallen into a coma. Well, I recently recieved the news that she wkoe up, but has terrible amnesia. And, she lost two more of the babies, and only has one left. So, please, keep her in your thoughts, and your prayers. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Rocker-Chick-12345**

**P.S. Due to the turn of events, it will be awhile before I update, friends before writing.  
**


	9. The dogs can do tricks

**SO SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long. And I'm even more sorry at how much the chapters are starting to suck. :(  
And I recently realized that I'm not an Edward fan. So, I'm not sure if I should like somehow have Bella fall for Jasper, then Edward fall  
for Alice? **

**

* * *

**

**Esme's POV**

"Bella, truth or dare?" I asked, giving her a mischievous grin. "T-truth." She said, gulping lightly. "OK, how stubborn is Edward?" I asked, and I knew she knew exactly what I meant. "You know what? I think I'm gonna change my answer. Dare please." She said, chuckling nervously, and blushing.

"OK, I dare you to let Alice take you shopping, and she has to dress you in a slutty outfit." I said, giggling lightly. (A/N: I know Esme is very OOC but she's a bit high from being at the bar.)

"What?!" She squeaked, and I saw Jacob lick his lips from beside me. The dog! Hehe, get it? The dog. Ah, I crack myself up. "Mother, are you feeling OK?" Edward asked, and I giggled again. "I'm feeling wonderful Edweird." I said, then burst out laughing. "OK, Alice I think I'm ready to go now." Bella said, scooting away from me.

"Oh Bella this is going to be soooo much fun! I'm going to make you look so sexy even Carlisle won't be able to control himself!" Alice giggled, running over to grab Bella's hand.

"Alice!" Carlisle yelled, appalled that Alice would say such a thing. Haha, appalled, that's a funny word. "I'm just saying she." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"OK, let's go." She said, picking Bella up bridal style, and shooting out the door. "Alice! Be careful with my Bella!" Edward yelled, running after her.

**Alice's POV**

Edward ran up behind me, but I quickly darted out of his way, and he ran into a tree, and then that tree fell and knocked down another tree, then another tree and so on. I was sooo going to laugh about that later.

"Sorry Eddiekins, but you're going to have to wait until I'm done to see what Bella looks like." I said, running as fast as I could, and I ended up at the mall in 5 seconds flat. Oh yeah, new record!!!

"OK, we've 10 minutes until Edward gets here." I said, dragging her into a store. "10 minutes, but isn't Edward faster then all of you?" She asked, her voice taking on a confused tone.

"Yes, but your boyfriend is a big nature freak, and he will take his sweet time in making sure that every single tree is in the perfect spot." I said, rolling my eyes as I had a vision of Edward petting a tree, and telling it that everything would be alright. (A/N: OK, it's official a lot of the people are OOC. But remember it's called fan FICTION.)

"We are talking about Edward Cullen right?" She asked, her eyes getting really big. (Not literally, she just opened them really far.... Just thought you should know that....)

"Yup, now come on." I said, dragging her off. "Ahh perfect!" I yelled, pulling her into the store. "This is perfect!!!!!!!!" I squealed, handing her a sexy school girl outfit.

"Whoa, no way!" She yelled, backing away. "You've got no choice, I'm in charge. Anyway, I saw it in a vision." I said, pushing her into a dressing room.

...

"NO WAY!!! I am not wearing this. No way no how." She said, as she walked out of the dressing room. "You look so sexy! And, I got this to go with it." I said, handing her a little lunch box. (A/N: Bella's outfit in my profile)

"Alice bring Bella out please!" Edward yelled from outside, out of vision. "Just one second." I said, giggling, as Bella tried to pull the skirt down a little lower to make it longer, and ended up pulling the skirt down to her ankles.

"Now, it's time for make-up." I said, sitting her in a chair that had been conveniently placed in the middle of the store.

...

"Girl, you are gorgeous. If I didn't have Jasper, and I wasn't straight. Never mind." I said, realizing how awkward that sentence was. "Let's just get this over with." She muttered, standing up.

"OK, guys. Introducing the new and im- well maybe not improved bu t still. Heeere's Bella." I said, moving out of the way so they could see her. "Every single guys mouth dropped open, and I saw drool come out of Edward and Jacob's mouth. And then I looked down a bit, and couldn't hold back a laugh. "Well, what do you know. The dogs can do tricks." I said, pointing at the boys bulge (which was down south if you know what I mean *wink wink*)

They blushed, and quickly hiked their legs up (LOL that sounds weird) to cover up their woo-hoo's. "Bella you look-" Edward started, but couldn't find the words.

"Horrible, slutty, like Alice?" She asked, and I giggled. Wait, that was an insult. "OMG! I'm not a slut." I said, sticking up my nose and walking away.

**Edward's POV**

*drool*

**Jasper's POV**

Wow, Bella looks hot. Don't tell Edward I said that.

**Jacob's POV**

Yummy!

**Emmett's POV**

If I had a monkey, I'd name him Edward.

* * *

**OK, so, I know this chapter was like, well really suckish. But this was just a filler chapter.**

**I'll try to make the next one more funny. And I'm pushing toward making Bella fall for Jasper, and**

**Edward falling for Alice. I recently realized that I like Jasper more then Edward. (Well, I realized it**

**a long time ago, but I didn't change this)**

**So, in your review put your opinion on that.**

**And whichever way gets more votes I will make it happen in the book. :D  
**


	10. Cat fight!

**Guys I am SO sorry I haven't been updating! I have a lot of drama in my life at the moment. I won't put the entire reason why because that will take up the entire page, but let's just say it's like something that came straight from Twilight. (My life is basically New Moon meets Eclipse) lol. Oh and I wanted to mention that 64 people have this in their alerts, 64! And I don't get near that many reviews. Now I'm not necessarily griping, I'm just saying. Oh yeah, also I just wanted to say that this story will not be changed. Edward will stay with Bella, and Jasper with Alice. Here's the chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"So love, who are you going to pick?" Edward asked, placing his arm around my shoulder. "Hmm, I think I'll pick... Alice." I said, and she was instantly there. "NO!!! You can't do that to me!!!" She yelled, obviously having a vision of what I was going to say. "OK Alice, truth or dare?" I asked, smirking. "Truth, no wait dare, no truth. UGH! Dare!" She yelled, tangling her hands in her hair and yanking on it. "OK, I dare you to wear the same outfit for three days straight, you can't change it once." I said, and everyone around me gasped. "Bella do you know what you've just done?!" Jasper yelled, trying to calm his wife, who had seemed to go into shock.

"S-she changed her mind, she was going to dare me to dress emo, not something as horrible as that." She muttered, and I almost felt sorry for her.

"Love, you've just made the worst mistake of your entire life." Edward whispered in my ear, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Edward, you're supposed to be on my side!" I said, whacking him on the arm. I instantly regretted doing that when I heard a pop, and felt a horrible pain.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW" I said, hopping up and down, and holding my foot. "Love?" Edward asked, his voice filled with confusion. "Yeah?" I asked, wincing in pain.

"If you hurt your hand, why are you holding your foot?" He asked, and I stopped jumping. "Ohhhh right." I said, letting go of my foot and grabbing onto my hand. "Now, ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I yelled, hopping up and down. **(A/N: Haha, I know Bella seemed like an idiot, but I couldn't resist saying that)**

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" I was suddenly on the ground, Alice sitting on top of me. "I'm sorry Alice, but you made me do something I don't wanna do. I'm gonna make you do something you don't want to do." I said, smirking.

"Alice!" Edward growled, pulling her off of me. "I'm sorry, but three days?! That's so horrible!" She yelled, falling to her knees. "Hey, I wear the same clothes every day, you don't hear me griping." Jacob said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ahh, so that's why you stink worse then the other dogs!" She yelled, slapping his hand away.

She then proceeded to run to the cleaning department, get bleach, and pour it on her shoulder. "Well, somebody's over-reacting." Jacob mutter, and then got an evil glint in his eyes.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Alice yelled, backing up." This is going to hurt me more then it's going to hurt you." He said, grabbing her, and then kissing her. EWWWW!

Oh my dude, Jasper looks murderous. Jacob pulled back and then choked. "That was worse then I thought it would be!" He said, gagging, and taking the bleach from Alice. He took a big gulp of it, and then Alice took it from him, and took a big gulp of it herself.

And then he grabbed it and took a drink, and then she... I think you get it. Now they're slap fighting. "Cat fight meow!" Emmett yelled, hissing. "Do not touch my wife again!" Jasper said, sounding a lot like a guy from one of those crappy Japanese movies.

He then pounced on Jacob, and started slapping him. "This is so going on you tube." I said, getting the video camera out. "Hey barbie boy is fighting somebody!" A guy yelled, pointing at Jasper and Jacob.

"Oh lord." I heard Jasper mutter, and then Jacob flipped him over, and started slapping him. "Oh, and Alice. I get to pick out your outfit." I said, and I heard her choke back a sob. "You're so mean Bella. I'm scared to see what you will look like as a vampire." She said, putting her head in her hands.

* * *

**OK, I know this wasn't that great, and it was really short. But this is just a filler chapter, I'll try to have a longer chapter up soon. **


	11. Authors note

**Don't get excited, for this is not an update.... I know, I told all of you that I would update as quickly as I could... But, right now, updating is hard for me. My grandfather just passed away, my boyfriend cheated on me, and I'm just really depressed. My life, is really hard right now, and I have to deal with all of it.**

**So, right now, my stories are going to be put on hiatus... Now, it's not permanent, I will finish my stories. Just not right now. I know, allot of you probably hate me, and I apologize. But right now, my writing, is the least of my worries, I just don't have the inspiration anymore. I can't write happy stuff... Or Funny stuff... And that's what I have in most of my stories. **

**So, until then, this is the last I will write... Now, don't worry, I'll still be a faithful reviewer, to anyones story I read. But, I'm not writing anymore, atleast not right now. **

**Love,  
Rocker-Chick-12345.**

**A.K.A. Brittny Gray.  
**


	12. Evil Jizziness?

**OK..... So... I don't know if I'm like 100% back yet... But I needed to write a new chapter.. So here it is. I hope you like it... And I promise.. To try and update more often then I have been. Soooo... I hope you like it!! But first... You'za guna haveta read mines disclaimeeeer  
**

**Disclaimer: (This is Rocker-Chick-12345's official disclaimer..... It is a copyrighted disclaimer, so you may not use.. Unless you want to! lol) Now.. It is called fanfiction.. So there's a very small chance that I own this... Because, what's the point of the person that created this.. Coming on this website and changing it? So, as you may have guessed, I do not own this.. And I never will. SO boo-yah to whoever said I need a disclaimer!!! WOOT WOOT!! Yeah... I'm hyper.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

For those of you who don't know (which would be about every human being on the planet) forcing a vampire with super strength into a pair of jeans is not the easiest task in the world. In fact, it's pretty dern hard. Yes, I said dern, deal with it!

"Alice, get your scrawny little butt in these jeans now!!" I yelled, looking up at her. She was clinging to the wall, looking as if someone was attempting to kill her. "NO!! I don't want people to see me!! They'll think I'm a hobo!" She said, and I frowned. "I'm lending you my clothes." I said, and she gulped. "I know, it's so scary!" She said, still not letting go of the wall.

"Jasper, can you please help me?!" I yelled, and Jasper was there within a second. "Jeez Bella, you don't have to yell, I was just two miles away." He said in a duh tone, if only he knew how weird that would sound to someone that didn't know their secret.

"Alice sweetie, come on, it's just for three days. It won't be that bad." Jasper said, and Alice glared at him, and I could just read it in her eyes. "Jasper you're such an idiot!"

"Jasper you're such an idiot!" Alice yelled, causing me to gasp. "Whoa! That was freaky!" I said, and they both looked at me. "What was?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows in a confused manner.

"Well.. I could read it in yours eyes, what you were saying to Jasper.. And you said exactly what I thought... And never mind I'll just shut up now." I said, blushing. Alice and Jasper just stared at me dumbfounded for about 10 minutes.

........

.......

.....

....

...

..

.

"Uhhhhh yeah." Alice said, turning back to Jasper. Wow that was weird!!! *giggles* "Are you high or something?" Alice asked, trying to stop laughing at the stupid look on my face. **(A/N: This is what she looked like -- D;-- ..)**

"Well, I'm feeling pretty jizzy." I said, hiccuping. "Jizzy? What's a jizzy?" Jasper asked, smirking. "YOOUU!!!" I yelled in an extremely dramatic voice. "You're making meh feel all drunky-like!!" *gasp* Whoa.. That was scary.

"Me? Never!" Jasper said, looking innocent. And I suddenly felt even jizzier. *giggle-snort* Jizzier, I crack myself up. "Jasper stop." Alice said, rolling her eyes at him... And guess what?! He picked 'em up and rolled 'em back! **(A/N: LOL sorry, I went to this comedy show.. And one of the ventriloquists said that.)**

"Fine." Jasper sighed, and I instantly felt like my normal self again. "Thank you Alice." I said, and she smiled. "Yeah I know, I'm so sweet... So.. How about we forget this whole dare game?" She said in a hopeful voice, and I laughed.. Hard.

"Nice try. Now, put on the jeans, or I'll tell everyone that you buy your clothes from Wal-mart." I said, and she gasped. "You wouldn't!!!!!" She said, putting her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh wouldn't I?" I said, smirking. "You are pure evil!!!" She said, and I smirked. "That's part of the package deal with me." I smiled. **(A/N: Haha that's my personal quote)**

"B-but you know all of my clothes are designer!" She said, holding onto her last bit of hope. "Yeah, but everyone else doesn't." I smirked, and her eyes widened. "Please Bella, have a heart." She said, jutting out her lower lip.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone, and started to dial the gossip queen herself's number. "Hey Jessica, you'll never guess what I found out about Alice Cullen!" I said in fake perkiness, and I could just hear the sly smile on Jessica's face grow. "What?" She asked, all of her attention on what I was going to say.

I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud "NOOOO!!!" Suddenly my phone was gone from my hands, and Alice was nowhere in sight. She returned 5 seconds later wearing the outfit I picked out.

"There, happy now?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly. "Yes, very." I smiled, then walked out of the room.

* * *

**I could not find an outfit for Alice on the internet... So I decided to have Bella give her, her clothes... To see the outfit, watch Twilight, and on Bella's first day of school. Like where the Cullens first come in. The outfit she was wearing, the green shirt with the white undershirt I think. And that outfit is what Alice is wearing.**


End file.
